Wallbreakers
by FallenXMen
Summary: Dwa OC... Historia pewnego chłopaka imieniem Bardock. Rating T dla ostrożności.
1. Przyszłość zaczyna się dziś

Diclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do X-Men Evolution ani do Bardocka Smitha, który jest OC, jednak nie moim. Fallen za to należy do mnie.

Wallbreakers

01. Przysz**ł**o**ść** zaczyna si**ę** dzi**ś**

Była godzina 7 rano. Praktycznie wszyscy mieszkańcy Instytutu zgromadzili się we wszechstronnej kuchni i w swego rodzaju zgraniu szykowali śniadanie. W końcu w drzwiach pojawiła się nadal rozczochrana brunetka w za dużej koszulce i sennym spojrzeniem objęła otoczenie, po czym doczłapała się do najbliższego krzesła i ciężko na nie opadła. Spod wpół przymkniętych powiek obserwowała krzątających się dookoła nastolatków.

- Po jakiegiego diabła mieliśmy wstać o tak skandalicznej godzinie w weekend? - mruknęła do siebie.

- Xavier ma podobno dla nas "zadanie" czy coś w ten deseń - odpowiedziała Rogue nalewając sobie kawy. - Chcesz? - spytała mimochodem.

- Jasne, kawa to moja ostatnia nadzieja. Ok, zadanie, ale czemu o takiej piekielnej godzinie? Dzięki - dodała gdy biadolica podała jej kubek z życiodajnym napojem.

- Jakby nie patrzeć, to nauczyciel, a oni są od znęcania się - zaśmiał się Bobby siadając naprzeciwko. - Jednak ciekawe o co może chodzić tym razem...

Jak na wezwanie, do pomieszczenia wjechał profesor. Za nim wszedł Logan, jednak ten zatrzymał się przy futrynie i oparł się o nią krzyżując ręce.

- Dzieńdobry, studenci - starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. Odpowiedziało mu kilka jęknięć, nieprzytomnych przywitań i niemała salwa marudzenia i uskarżania się to na godzinę, to na brak masła orzechowego w szafce. - Jeśli się na chwilę uspokoicie, to wyjaśnię dlaczego tu jesteście.

Za ten czas brunetka podniosła zaciekawione spojrzenie na Rosomaka. Nie było go już od ponad miesiąca i zastanawiała się czy w ogóle jeszcze wróci. Chociaż nie, on zawsze wraca... Jak bumerang!

- Po pierwsze, mamy nowego studenta i trzeba będzie po niego polecieć.

Gwar znowu rozbrzmiewał. Każdy chciał wiedzieć kto, co, jak i dlaczego.

- Jednak - profesor powiedział nieco głośniej. Gwar ucichł - ...nie wszyscy pojadą. X-Men'i pojadą ze mną, zaś Rekruci zostaną i będą mieć trening z Loganem, który jak już zapewne zdążyliście zauważyć, wrócił. X-Men'i, za 5 minut przy BlackBirdzie.

- A wy - tu wtrącił się Logan i skinął głową na grupkę rekrutów siedzących przy stole. - Za 2 minuty macie się stawić w Danger Rooma'ie. Z każdą spóźnioną osobą dostajecie dodatkową godzinę treningu. Wszyscy! - powiedział swoją kwestię z typowym dla siebie półuśmieszkiem na twarzy.

- 2 minuty? Nawet nie zdąrzymy dojść do pokoi!

- Jestem głodny, bez śniadania nie da się walczyć!

- Jak o takiej godzinie można kazać nam coś takiego?

- Nie marudzić, tylko jazda! - Logan uciszył ich rozmowy. Wszyscy jak jeden rzucili się do drzwi wyjściowych. Jedynie Rahne Sinclair zyskała niewielką przewagę pod postacią wilka przemierzając korytarze.

- Witaj w domu, Logan - Xavier uśmiechnął się wyraźnie rozbawiony sytuacją.

- Miło wrócić na stare śmiecie, Chuck. Poza tym te dzieciaki beze mnie zdrętwieją. To, co robi im 'Ro to nie trening, ale zabawa - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko po czym wyszedł i nieśpiesznie skierował się do DR.

Tymczasem także drużyna X-Ludzi pośpiesznie ubrała się w stroje bojowe i stawiła w hangarze, gdzie stał ogromny odrzutowiec. Również profesor dołączył do nich. Wszyscy wsiedli do środka. Obecni byli: Profesor X, Shadowcat, Fallen, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Storm, Jean oraz Cyclops.

- Więc, ile o nim wiemy? - po dłuższej chwili ciszy odezwał się jeden z obecnych.

- Całkiem sporo, Scott - odparł profesor jednocześnie nie odrywając wzroku od konsoli kontrolnej maszyny. - Nazywa się Bardok Smith, jest z Arizony. Nie wiem na czym polega jego moc, ale nie wydaje się być osobą, która sprawiałaby problemy, i na pewno nam powie. Mam jego dokładny adres, więc nie będzie potrzeby przeczesywania całego terenu.

Wszyscy obecni westchnęli z ulgą. Całą podróż spędzili snując domysły o tym jaki będzie. W końcu po bliżej nie określonym czasie lotu dotarli na miejsce. Profesor zarządził, że jedynie połowa "załogi" pójdzie po nowego. Całą grupą mogliby bardziej przwieść mu na myśl jakiś oddział specjalny mafii. Zatem z Xavierem poszedł Cyclops, Fallen, Nightcrawler i Storm, a pozostali, czyli Rogue, Jean i Shadowcat zostali w maszynie.

[Ding dong]

W domu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Bardok jedynie na chwilę podniósł wzrok znad podręcznika jednak słysząc kroki swojej matki idącej do drzwi wrócił do nauki. W poniedziałek miał mieć trudny sprawdzian z alegbry, który miał zaważyć na jego ocenie końcowej, więc nie miał czasu na przesiadywanie z gośćmi, których pewnie stanowiła kolejna ciotka. Nie trwało to nawet minuty, aż usłyszał głos swojej matki wołający go na dół.

Z westchnieniem odstawił ołówek i ruszył do schodów. Gdy tylko wszedł do salonu natychmiast zatrzymał się jak wryty.

- Ten pan przyleciał tu specjalnie z Nowego Jorku żeby porozmawiać o twoich... um...

- Mocach? - uzupełnił jeden z obecnych.

- T-tak, właśnie...

Siedemnastolatek popatrzył na grupkę ludzi. Pierwszym z nich był mężczyzna na wózku patrzący na niego ze spokojem i ciepłym uśmiechem, ubrany dość elegancko. Na pierwszy rzut oka chłopak mógł stwierdzić, że musi być to ktoś wysoko postawiony i wpływowy. Za nim opierając dłoń na jego ramieniu stała białowłosa, ciemnoskóra kobieta z matczynym wyrazem twarzy, ubrana w czarny strój i pelerynę. Trzecią osobą był chłopak o indygo włosach do ramion, ubrany tak, jak na codzień. Czwarty był wysoki brunet w dziwnych okularach i kostiumie. Ostatnia była również ubrana w czarny kosium brązowo włosa dziewczyna. Jako jedyna nie uśmiechała się, a jedynie patrzyła na niego z pewnego rodzaju wyczekiwaniem.

- Dzieńdobry, nazywam się Profesor Charles Francis Xavier, a to moi studenci - zaczą pokolei wskazywać odpowiednie osoby. - Scott Summers, alians Cyclops, Kurt Wagner, alians Nightcrawler, oraz Fallen. - dziewczyna nie drgnęła. - Oraz jedna z instruktorek, Ororo Monroe, alians Storm.

- Jestem... Bardock Smith... Po co-

- Mamy dla ciebie propozycję, jednak wiedz, że nikt cię do niczego nie zmusi.

- Jaką propozycję?

- Usiądź. Pani niech też usiądzie - te słowa Xavier skierował do jego matki. Oboje usiedli. - Czy ostatnio działo się coś dziwnego? Że tak powiem... ponadnaturalnego?

Brunet spóścił głowę i zacisnął dłonie.

- Możesz powiedzieć - miękkim tonem zasugerowała Storm.

- Nie pozwolę... - chłopak mówił przez zaciśniete zęby. - ...by ktoś zrobił sobie ze mnie królika doświadczalnego. A jeśli macie coś wspólnego z tym, co się stało, to-

- Spokojnie, chcemy ci tylko pomóc - odezwał się Kurt.

- Pomóc? Jak...? - chłopak rozluźnił uścisk dłoni i podniósł wzrok na obecnych.

- Cokolwiek się stało, wiemy dlaczego tak było... - dodał Scott.

- O czym wy-

- Jeśli dasz mi szansę, to wszystko ci wyjaśnię.

Po chwili wachania Bardock kiwnął głową na zgodę.

Profesor zaczął swoją tradycyjną przemowę dotyczącą tego jak założył szkołę dla ludzi posiadających Gen X w swoim DNA, o jego wizji pomocy ludziom i zjednoczonego świata, wieńcząc wypowiedź zaproszeniem do zamieszkania w jego szkole, profesjonalnie zwanej "Instytut Profesora Charles'a Francis'a Xavier'a dla Utalentowanej Młodzieży".

- J-ja... to wszystko brzmi obiecująco i w ogóle, ale nie wiem czy jestem gotowy na taką nagłą zmianę, poza tym nie mamy na to pieniędzy i zmiana szkoły mogłaby być problemem z takimi ocenami, więc-

- Nie będziesz musiał za nic płacić, moja szkoła została stworzona by uczyć młodych ludzi kontroli nad ich mocami, a nie by mnie wzbogacić. Koszty szkoły również pokryję, a przeniesieniem się nie martw. Blisko Instytutu jest bardzo dobre Liceum, a z papierami uporałbym się w jeden dzień - zapewnił profesor.

Na chwilę zapadło milczenie.

- Chcę pojechać z wami, ale... - tu posłał pytające spojrzenie swojej matce.

- Um... nie widzę przeszkód, ale... musimy jeszcze uzgodnić wszystko z twoim ojcem, w końcu to nie lada sprawa... Poczekamy aż wróci z pracy, przemyślimy to, obgadamy wszystkie za i przeciw, a potem... - przeniosła wzrok na profesora. - ...zobaczy się. Jutro.

- Dobrze, Fallen, możesz...?

Dziewczyna wzięła ze stołu jakąś kartkę i długopis i wypisała na niej telefony oraz inne dane kontaktowe do Instytutu, następnie wręczyła ją bez słowa czarnowłosej kobiecie.

- Zatem życzymy miłego dnia, dowidzenia, miejmy nadzieję.

Gdy tylko zamknęli za sobą drzwi kobieta odwróciła się chcąc powiedzieć coś swojemu synowi, jednak ten już wyszedł.

Bardock zamknął za sobą drzwi garażu i popatrzył na przecinającą pomieszczenie na ukos ścianę, która wyraźnie nie była zaplanowana w tym miejscu. Podszedł bliżej i dotknął jej powierzchni.

- Moc...?


	2. Diabeł z płonącą aureolą

Wallbreakers

02. Diabe**ł**, na kt**ó**rego rogach spoczywa p**ł**on**ą**ca aureola

Fallen wyszła ze swojego pokoju ziewając przeciągle i zaczęła iść korytarzem wiążąc po drodze włosy w kucyk. Od tyłu podbiegł do niej Iceman i zaczął iść na równi z nią.

- Słyszałaś, że dzwonili ci ze wczoraj? Ten cały Bardok czy jak mu tam jednak tu zamieszka. Profesor i Ororo pojechali po niego dzisiaj rano i niedługo powinni wrócić.

- Ta, kolejny egzeplarz do tej rozdartej dzieciarni.

- Ej, ej, ej, tylko Jamie ma tu miano dziecka.

- Z biologicznego punktu widzenia, _mon ami_ [mon ami - franc.mój przyjacielu].

- Tak na to patrząc wszyscy jesteśmy dziećmi - brunet podniósł palec do góry jakby chcąc podkreślić swoją rację.

- Nie wymądrzaj się, Drake - skręciła w inny korytarz i wyszła na dwór gdzie bez większego problemu weszła na jedno z drzew. Była tam opuszczona dziupla, z której wyjęła książkę i układając się wygodnie zaczęła ją czytać. Spędziła tak nie więcej niż kilkanaście minut gdy czyjś głos przerwał ją z lektury.

- Znowu zajmujesz moje drzewo.

Dziewczyna spojrzała w dół gdzie stał uśmiechając się lekko Nightcrawler.

- Nigdzie nie pisze, że jest twoje - odparła niewzruszenie.

- A zakład? - uśmiechnął się rzucając jej wyzwanie.

Dziewczyna odruchowo rzuciła okien na konar czy rzeczywiście nie ma tam żadnych napisów, jednak nic nie znalazła.

- Mam takie samo prawo do tego drzewa jak i ty - ponownie otworzyła książkę i już chciała zacząć czytać.

- Fallen!

Brunetka znowu przerwała.

- Mówiłam, to drzewo-

- Nie o to chodzi. Patrz, ten nowy już jest - skiną nieznacznie głową w bok, gdzie stała limuzyna profesora, a z niej wysiadł owy chłopak.

Nastolatka zmierzyła wzrokiem nowoprzybyłego, który z zainteresowaniem rozglądał się dookoła komentując na głos okazałość tego miejsca. Gdy tylko zauważył Fallen zamilkł, a po chwili zajął się wynoszeniem swoich bagarzy, w czym pomógł mu Ray i Scott.

- Znasz go? - to pytanie padło dopiero dobrą chwilę po tym jak Bardok znikł za szklanymi drzwiami prowadzącymi do rezydencji.

- Hm? Czemu?

- Tak się na niego patrzysz jakbyś go znała. Nie tylko teraz, u nich w domu też tak było - stwierdził Nightcrawler.

- Nie... nie wiem... po prostu on mi kogoś cholernie przypomina.

- Kogo?

- Nie wiem - po tym krótkim stwierdzeniu dziewczyna zeszła na ziemię najpierw zostawiając książkę w dziupli. - Za dziesięć minut trening - zakomunikowała i poszła do budynku.

- Ten pokój jest niesamowity... można my tu urządzić bal, taki jest wielki! - Bardock rozglądał się dookoła zaraz po rzuceniu swoich bagaży na łóżko. Było tam jeszcze jedno, ale najwyraźniej zajęte przez kogoś innego.

- Jeśli chcesz, możesz się teraz rozpakować, rozejrzeć się po instytucie albo zobaczyć trening - wymieniał Samuel, który został wyznaczony przez profesora do zajęcia się nowym.

- Trening? - spytał.

- Tak, taki na którym trenujemy moce. Prędzej czy później i ciebie to czeka.

Chłopak poszedł za blondynem, który poprowadził go do windy, następnie zjechali nią do pomieszczenia zwanego Danger Room, bądź Salą Zagrożeń, a nieoficjalnie Piekłem Logana. Gdy weszli do środka Sam od razu zaczął się tłumaczyć pośpieszany spojrzeniem Rosomaka.

- Pomyślałem, że może by tak pokazać nowemu, jak wyglądają treningi i... no wie pan... czy...

- Być cicho i nie przeszkadzać - odpowiedział Wolverine i odwrócił się do konsoli.

Bardock podszedł bliżej przeszkolej ściany i jego oczom ukazało się wielkie, metalowe pomieszczenie pod spodem. Drzwi do niego otworzyły się i do środka weszła ta sama grupa, która była u niego w domu, oraz rudowłosa dziewczyna z białą grzywką i nienaturalnie bladą skórą, brunetka o niebieskich oczach oraz czerwonowłosa, wysoka dziewczyna.

- Ok, drużyno - zaczął Logan do mikrofonu. - Waszym celem na dzisiaj jest nic innego jak standardowa samoobrona połączona z atakiem. Zaczynamy. Danger Room, poziom 7, tryb standardowy, trzydzieści minut, start - powiedział ciszej tym razem aby uruchomić głosowo system.

Ze ścian, podłogi oraz sufitu metalowego pomieszczenia wysunęły się różnego rodzaju działka laserowe, zapadnie, piły mechaniczne oraz inne zmyślne gadżety. X-Men'i stanęli w pozycjach bojowych i zaczęło się.

Godzinę później, gdy Bardock rozpakowywał się w swoim pokoju nadal nie mógł zapomnieć tego widoku. Takie rzeczy widzi się tylko na filmach akcji: dziwne bronie atakujące grupkę nastolatków, którzy posiadają nadprzyrodzone moce. Jedno go zastanawiało... mimo, że ta dziewczyna - Fallen, tak? - wyraźnie dawała z siebie wszystko to ani razu nie widział, aby zrobiła coś ponadnaturalnego. I była jeszcze jedna rzecz... czemu sądził... nie... on był pewny, że skądś ją znał. Tylko skąd?

Po rozpakowaniu się postanowił samoczynnie urządzić sobie wycieczke po instytucie. Chciał zobaczyć co, gdzie i jak. Najpierw zjechał windą na sam dół. Podobno tam są pomieszczenia użytkowe, takie jak hangar - w którym jak już wiedział był odrzutowiec. W końcu jakoś musiał się dostać z Arizony do Bayville.

Korytarz na samym dole był całkowicie metalowy, drzwi także były metalowe, rozsówane automatycznie. Miały krztałt nie-całego koła z wielkim "X'em". Nacisnął przycisk przy jednych z drzwi i wszedł do środka. Znalazł się w czymś co przyniosło mu na myśl szpital. Wszedł głębiej i zaczął przyglądać się jakiejś probówce z zielonym specyfikiem podpisanym jako "remedium", następnie odstawił ją z odrazą.

- Ze znękanym sercem i w potokach łez, lecz zawsze przed siebie, to me przeznaczenie - usłyszał za sobą głos i odwrócił się.

- Co?

- Szekspir - z cienia wyszedł mężczyzna, który mimo szczerych chęci skojarzył się Bardock'owi z niebieskim gorylem. - Doktor Hank McCoy, do usług - przedstawił się.

- Bardock Smith - odparł chłopak po przełknięciu śliny. - Nowy.

- Witam w imieniu wszystkich, którzy jeszcze tego nie zrobili - uśmiechnął się.

- Dziękuję.

Siedemnastolatek zorientował się jeszcze gdzie jest kuchnia, więcej mu narazie nie było trzeba. Wyszedł z niej i znalazł się na głównym holu. Była tam dziewczyna, ta sama, która była u niego w domu. Teraz zatrzymała się widząc go i patrzyła na niego tym samym, poważnym i wyczekującym spojrzeniem co wcześniej. On także się zatrzymał nie wyciągając rąk z kieszeni. Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza, następnie ona w milczeniu zaczęła wchodzić po schodach już się nie odwracając. Bardock znowu został sam w z ciszą. Towarzyszyło mu jedynie tykanie zegara.

Wrócił do pokoju gdzie od razu napotkał spojrzenie niebieskich oczu. Po raz kolejny tego dnia zatrzymał się i zmierzył chłopaka wzrokiem.

- Um... hej?

- Cześć. Bardock, tak?

Brunet skinął głową.

- A ty to...? Ktoś mówił, ale nie za bardzo pamiętam...

- Raymond Crips. Mów mi Ray.

- Tak, racja... Może już Xavier mówił to, ale jestem Bardock Smith - uśmiechnął się po czym podszedł do swojego łóżka i jeszcze raz zlustrował otoczenie. - Wszystkie pokoju tu tak wyglądają?

- Tak - odpowiedział. - Różnią się tylko szczegółami i umeblowaniem.

- Uhum.

Przez chwilę milczeli zajmując się swoimi sprawami. W końcu Bardock odezwał się.

- Mogę o coś zapytać? - w odpowiedzi dostał pytające spojrzenie, więc kontynułował. - Tamta dziewczyna... um... Fallen, o!... czy ona mnie z jakiegoś powodu nienawidzi, czy coś? - spytał przenosząc wzrok na jakieś zeszyty, które właśnie położył na szafce nocnej.

- Fallen? Nie przejmuj się tym, ona po prostu... - na chwilę zapauzował szukając odpowiednich słów. - ...już tak jest. Ciężko jej zaufać komukolwiek, a do nowych podchodzi z wyjątkowym dystansem. Jakby... sprawdza czy dana osoba rzeczywiście się nadaje.

- Ta, pewnie masz racje... - odparł cicho chłopak wracając do przerwanego zajęcia.

"Nie mam" pomyślał Berzerker, jednak postanowił milczeć.

- Za 10 minut obiad - na chwilę w drzwiach pojawiła się głowa Shadocat, po czym zniknęła. Bardock popatrzył na drzwi zdziwiony.

- To Kitty, umie przechodzić przez ciała stałe, czyli po prostu fazuje się.

Brunet powoli pokiwał głową.

Wszyscy mieszkańcy instytutu siedzieli przy długim stole jedząc w niemałym gwarze. Najwięcej osób zgromadziło się koło Smith'a wypytując go o różne rzeczy, zaczynając od mocy, a na numerze buta kończąc. Zielonooki chłopak odpowiadał na wszystko cierpliwie rozsyłając uśmiechy.

Fallen siedząca po przeciwległej stronie stołu popatrzyła na tę scenę z politowaniem, po czym wróciła do grzebania widelcem na swoim talerzu. Gdy skończyła jeść oparła się z lekkim westchnięciem i znowu jej wzrok powędrował ku rozgadanej gromadce, która na chwilę obecną zmiejszyła się do dwuch dziewczyn i Jamie'go siedzących w towarzystwie nowoprzybyłego. Wtedy obok niej usiadła młoda azjatka.

- Hej Jubs - przywitała się brunetka.

- Co taka poważna? Nawet się do niego nie odezwałaś. Nie wiesz, że profesor każe być miły dla nowych? - spytała z iskierką w oku.

- Profesor zabrania także używać odrzutowca bez jego zgody - tu dziewczyna posłała jej znaczące spojrzenie.

Jubilation Lee była znana ze swojego wiecznie dopisującego chumoru i licznych wykroczeń takich jak podrzucenie różowej farby do włosów zamiast szamponu, używanie Danger Room do celów rekreacyjnych czy właśnie pożyczanie bez pytania instytutowych pojazdów, tudzież BlackBirda czy X-Van. Zazwyczaj wszystko to odbywało się w asyście kilku innych Rekrutów.

W końcu gdy ostatnie osoby dały mu chwilę wytnienia, Bardock znowu zaczął przeczesywać teren. Wszedł do windy i z braku lepszego pomysłu kliknął przycisk na samej górze. Winda zaczęła jechać, a gdy zatrzymała się i drzwi się otworzyły chłopak stał na wprost kilkunastu schodów na końcu których były metalowe drzwi. Otworzył je i od razu uderzyło go świeże powietrze i wiatr. Znajdował się na płaskim dachu, gdzie poza wysokim na około trzydzieści centymetrów murkiem był także jeden komin. Stanął na samym skraju i spojrzał przed siebie. Od jednej strony dachu był idealny widok na dziedziniec oraz panorama miasta, z drugiej zaś widok na morze, skarpę i cały, pokaźny tył budynku, również basen, kort tenisowy i boisko do baseballu.

- To miejsce zawsze przywodzi mi na myśl niebo, z którego można wszystko obserwować, a samym pozostawać niezauważonym - czyjś damski głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą ową brunetkę, która siedząc bokiem do niego na wejściu na dach patrzyła w niebo.

- Um...

- Jednak skoro to jest Niebem - przerwała mu jakby w ogóle nie zauważała, że stara się coś powiedzieć. - ...To znaczy, że Piekło jest blisko. Dobro i zło zawsze się przyciąga. Piekło zawsze jest obok Nieba, a Niebo obok Piekła. Sąsiadują ze sobą tak blisko, że krok w niewłaściwą stronę może sprawić, że wszystko co myślałeś, że znasz, stanie się czymś innym, obcym. Ja idę środkiem lawirując pomiędzy nimi. A ty, którą stronę wybierasz? - razem z ostatnim zdaniem odwróciła na niego wzrok.

Chłopak patrzył na nią nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć i czując, że każda jego odpowiedź może okazać się złą.

- Hm - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szyderczo, po czym odbijając się od komina zeskoczyła na ziemię i weszła drzwiami prowadzącymi do windy.

Bardock nadal milczał.


End file.
